Melvin
Melvin (chamado também de Mel) é um dos personagens sobreviventes que aparece na quarta temporada da série da AMC, Fear the Walking Dead. Ele foi introduzido como líder de um grupo mafioso chamado Os Abutres, que cercou o estádio de basebol onde Madison Clark e seus filhos, junto com algumas outras pessoas, moravam. Descrição Melvin é um homem bonito com cerca de 30 anos, com cabelos castanhos, olhos azuis e pele branca. Um homem astuto e inteligente, que sabe aproveitar as fraquezas de um grupo para usá-las a seu favor e tirar proveito disso no futuro. Manipulador para conseguir o que ele quer, ele sabe como convencer as pessoas a fazer coisas para ele como espionagem em grupos ao redor da área para obter mais informações. Ele se veste principalmente com uma jaqueta azul escura vinda de alguma academia colegiada. Melvin é mostrado para ser um indivíduo ligeiramente carismático e arrogante. Quando conhece Madison pela primeira vez, Melvin é insinuado para ser um assassino de sangue frio que vai fazer o que for preciso para ele e seu povo sobreviver. Pré-Apocalipse Não se sabe muito sobre a vida de Melvin antes do surto começar, exceto que ele tinha um irmão chamado Ennis, e vivia com ele e seus pais em uma fazenda no interior do Texas. Pós-Apocalipse Quando o surto começou, Melvin sobreviveu junto com sua família e alguns outros moradores da região na fazenda. Certo dia, quando um incêndio florestal foi iniciado, Melvin e Ennis que estavam voltando de uma expedição avistaram o fogo e tentou ajudar sua família e os demais sobre as chamas que estavam se aproximando. Todos tentaram conter o fogo, mas as chamas cercaram a fazenda e não vendo outra alternativa, Melvin conseguiu fugir com seu irmão e não pode resgatar o resto de sua família que morreu no incêndio. Em algum momento após essa tragedia, Melvin sobreviveu tempo suficiente com seu irmão e se tornou o líder de um grupo de sobreviventes que acabaria por se tornar conhecido como "Os Abutres". Eles eram encarregados de procurar grupos em torno do Texas para estudar suas fraquezas e problemas que estavam sofrendo e então encontrar uma maneira de lucrar com isso e ser capaz de roubar suas provisões. 4ª Temporada Depois de ordenar uma garota chamada Charlie pertencente ao seu grupo fizesse parte de uma comunidade de sobreviventes estabelecida em um estádio de beisebol para aplicar suas técnicas e roubar seus suprimentos; Melvin, junto com um grupo de pessoas, visitou o local no meio de uma noite e explicou a Madison Clark que ele sabia sobre o problema de insetos nas plantações de rabanetes através de seu mensageiro; revelando que Charlie estava realmente informando o homem sobre a comunidade durante sua curta estadia no local. Depois de deixar claras as opções que o grupo teve para sair da situação, seja para se juntar a eles ou dar tudo o que precisavam para poder viver, Melvin e seu grupo decidiram ficar nas imediações do estádio para receber algumas notícias da decisão de Madison em sua proposta. - Flashback de 'Another Day in the Diamond. Enquanto esperava que o estádio caísse devido a seus problemas, Melvin junto com o resto de seu grupo começou a descarregar as provisões de um de seus caminhões enquanto eles passavam um tempo fora da comunidade e aproveitou a oportunidade para desejar uma boa viagem a Madison e Nick quando eles foram em busca de suprimentos para o seu grupo. - Flashback de 'Good Out Here. Na manhã seguinte, Melvin entra em contato com Madison via walkie e pergunta se ela poderia lhe fazer companhia em um churrasco. Madison caminha até Mel e diz a ele que ainda está disposta a aceitá-lo no estádio para que todos contribuam no fortalecimento do lugar, mas Mel não aceita ser parte do grupo do estádio. - Flashback de 'Buried. Dias depois, o estádio tornou-se escasso em suprimentos e quando Madison saiu com Naomi e Victor em busca de suprimentos, Melvin permaneceu em sua caravana aguardando a queda do estádio. Quando Madison voltou com suprimentos e sementes para começar a replantar o local, Melvin desistiu e sabendo que ele não tinha suprimentos suficientes para sobreviver, ele ordenou que seu pessoal deixasse o estádio de uma vez por todas - apesar de Ennis não concordar totalmente - e deixou o estádio, mas não antes de avisar a Madison que coisas piores chegando. - Flashback de 'Just in Case. Depois de ter uma luta brutal com seu irmão, que obrigou o homem e Charlie deixar o grupo e sofrerem um acidente no meio da estrada, Melvin inconsciente foi ajudado pelo grupo de Madison e levado para a enfermaria da comunidade para tratar suas feridas. Depois de acordar de um sono profundo, Melvin foi recebido por Madison e aproveitou a oportunidade para revelar a mulher que Ennis planeja destruir o estádio, mas só recebeu uma resposta otimista da mulher dizendo que ela e seu grupo poderia lidar com Ennis sem qualquer problema. preocupado com Charlie, Melvin ameaçou June com uma faca e ordenou que a enfermeira entregasse a criança e permitisse que ela escapasse da comunidade, oferecendo-se para acompanhá-lo, esclarecendo que o estádio iria cair de um jeito ou de outro. Mais tarde, Madison permitiu que o homem deixasse o local com um veículo, mas sem Charlie, apesar dos apelos do homem afirmando que a mulher estava tentando proteger um que não existirá, Madison ignorou suas exigências e forçou-o a sair sob a mira de uma arma. No caminho durante o meio da noite e sem qualquer direção fixa, Melvin desmaiou devido a seus ferimentos e mais tarde foi resgatado por Alicia e Nick, que concordaram com as exigências de Charlie para levar seu protetor de volta ao estádio para ser tratado. Apesar de terem chegado à comunidade, acabaram sendo cercados por um gigantesco bando de caminhantes que Ennis e seu grupo haviam levado para destruir o lugar. - Flashback de 'The Wrong Side of Where You Are Now. Recuperando as poucas forças que tinha, Melvin escapou do estádio infestado antes que pudesse ser comido vivo pelos caminhantes; abandonando seus salvadores ao destino deles enquanto eles assassinavam as criaturas. Durante a fuga, Melvin encontrou Charlie e os dois foram embora do lugar infestado de mortos. - Flashback de 'No One's Gone. "Just in Case" Melvin é mostrado vivo no momento atual, quando ele e seus homens chegam em seus veículos e se enfrentam com o grupo de Alicia Clark, que estava caçando os Abutres durante meses atrás de vingança pelo o que eles fizeram no estádio no passado. Ele insulta Alicia e seus amigos, dizendo que ele "sente muito" pela morte de Nick. Alicia o insulta dizendo que não sente muito por matar Ennis, enfurecendo-o. Morgan Jones fica entre todos e diz a ele que as coisas não deveriam acabar daquele jeito, um matando o outro, mas Melvin e Alicia insistem que tem que ser assim. De repente um carro aparece, e dele sai Naomi, revelando-se ser uma dos Abutres, e com isso, Alicia fica furiosa e dispara contra ela mas a bala atinge John Dorie. Melvin observa abismado, e depois inicia um tiroteio. "The Wrong Side of Where You Are Now" Vendo que ele estava em desvantagem durante a batalha, quando a maioria de seu grupo foi abatido por seus oponentes, Melvin tentou fugir em uma ambulância para evitar ser morto; embora antes que ela pudesse fazê-lo Alicia destruiu uma grande parte do veículo com uma bazuca. Gravemente ferido e com uma grande parte de seu corpo e rosto queimados, Melvin, com as poucas forças que tinha, rastejou inutilmente pelo asfalto até ser descoberto por Alicia, que ordenou ao bandido que lhe dissesse por quanto tempo June estava em seu grupo; embora depois de não receber respostas, ela acabou com a vida do homem esfaqueando seu crânio com uma faca. Vítimas Mortas Esta lista mostra o número de vítimas que Melvin matou: *Inúmeros zumbis e pessoas não identificadas. Aparições Curiosidades *O ator que o interpreta, Kevin Zegers, também fez parte do elenco no filme americano sobre zumbis "Dawn of the Dead" (2004) de Zack Snyder. *Kevin Zegers foi anunciado como parte do elenco da série em 5 de dezembro de 2017. Categoria: Os Abutres